supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Nidoking
|}} Nidoking is a dual Ground-Poison type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It can evolve from Nidorino; another form of the male Nidoran once you have the stone to evolve it. In Pokemon Go, an app which features the player walking for stops and Pokemon, it takes 100 Nidoran Male candy to evolve Nidorino into Nidoking. Biography - Biography= Is #034 in the Pokedex... evolves from Nidorino and is the final form of Nidoran... speaks Spanish and English. - Career in Review= 2017 - will start season at the 2017 Hungarian Open in January 2016 - First top 3 IndyCar season (finishing no.3); finished 2nd at Indy GP road course and Toronto (lost to Team Penske teammates); finished 3rd at Watkins Glen; quarterfinal in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk (lost to countryman Hélio Castroneves); wrote the songs Fame and What Do You Mean?; seeded 6th at the 2016 Swiss Open }} Family Feud Nidoking's success in the show include a quarterfinal result in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk (lost to his countryman and eventual champion Hélio Castroneves) in straight sets. Nidoking lost the third round with the score of 7-5, 0-6, 2-6 to Pee Saderd in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke despite being a set up on the eventual champion. Nidoking will continue being a seed in the 2017 tournaments of Celebrity Family Feud, only if Hélio Castroneves is top 16 entering an episode. Nidoking was seeded due to Hélio Castroneves moving to IMSA for 2018. His best result was a quarterfinal in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. IndyCar Nidoking's doubles partners in IndyCar/IMSA and Family Feud competition are Nidoqueen for mixed doubles and Hélio Castroneves for men's doubles. Nidoking and Nidoqueen became the first single gendered Pokemon to play for the same IndyCar team, for the Honduras national team for the 2016 IndyCar Series season. It ended 3rd in the championship after Sonoma after Scott Dixon's bad finish, thus qualifying themselves for the seeding for the 2016 Swiss Open, the year-ending 2016 BATC IndyCar Finals and the 2016 Postponed Cup. Despite being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed, Nidoking at the end failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun due to the Russia national IndyCar team not qualifying for the song. In 2017, Nidoking was part of the Honduran team that won pole at the 2017 Toyota Grand Prix of Long Beach. Nidoking also won the pole for Phoenix. In 2018, due to the move of Hélio Castroneves from IndyCar to 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship, Nidoking considered having an IndyCar ride again but with a different driver. Nidoking made the Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz (September 10) semifinals, losing to Saderd despite Saderd having a higher ranking but a lower point standing that time. Nidoking was part of The Mask Singer season 3 insect mask. This will be first time since 1997 in a racing season that Nidoking ended up in a racing season without Castroneves. It will also be the first time since 1997 that Nidoking ended up being the captain of the Honduras national IndyCar team. Nidoking will lead rookie Matheus Leist in the 2018 IndyCar Series season; not being part of Team Penske for the first time since 1997. Nidoking qualified 11th in the Indy 500. Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Poison type Pokemon Category:Ground typed Pokemon Category:Enemies of Marshmallow